thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Battle Zone
After Bakugan invaded earth the government decided to create a school to train and teach upcoming brawlers to brawl.So the story starts of with second year student a darkus brawler named Tyson and he is determined to become the number one brawler in the school.But the journey will be hard since he has to deal with Rivals,Classmates, and the most dangerous of all Teachers.. Main characters: Tyson Solpet:darkus brawler Brock Kaskun: Subterra brawler Kane Boorlock: Haos brawler Maxine Sompberg: ventus brawler Anabel Laxrum: Pyrus brawler Darkus Cylone Percival: tyson's bakugan Subterra Blitz Dragonoid ''': Brock's bakugan '''Haos wolfurio: Kane's bakugan Antagonist: Donte Bradshaw: Rich and snobby kid president of the student council his dad is the founder of the school and he is the number one brawler in the school.He is very manupilative and can trick you into doing anything he wants he thinks of everyone as his pawns and he can do whatever he wants to them. Adrian Wells: He is the number two ranked brawler in the school doesn't talk much and is pretty much the most mysterious brawler in the school he will do anything to become number one but know one knows what his true motives are. Principal Washington: principal of the school he is nice and likes to treat everyone the same but underneath that smile is something deadly. Brawl weapons: Brawl weapons are weapons that can equip to a bakugan it can either fuse with a bakugan or become a weapon depending what it is but there weapons with devastating abilities. Breakbuster: Percival Brawler weapon increases cyclone power by 100gs and doubles his abilities power. Astrorattler:Blitz brawl weapon Disrupts opponents abilities and for every ability activated he gains 50gs. Windzooka Magnomace Acidruler cosmodriver poisonarmor Bakutransports: bakutransports are vehicles that are unaffected by ability cards and brawl weapons but not gate cards but they usually have a deadly cost to bring them out thats why brawlers rarely use them in a brawl. Stonedarter Cyclowing Vibrocycle Doomrunner Thunderleaper 'Dorms' Infinity Black: these are were the weakest brawlers reside there bakugan power range from 500-700gs all of there clothes only shirts have to have the darkus symbol on them somewhere to recognize that they are apart of infinity black. '''Jaakor green: '''There probably the brains behind the school most brawlers in jaakor green are have high IQ and use there brains to win brawls rather than the physical aspect of it they have to wear the ventus symbol to show that they are apart of Jaakor green most of there bakugan power range from 800-1000gs. '''Fusion red: '''These are where some of the most strongest brawlers reside and most of the top 10 strongest brawlers are apart of this dorm their bakugan power range from 900-1100gs they wear the pyrus symbol to show that they are apart of the fusion red dorm. uniforms: They have to wear a straight jacket similar to the straight jackets from bakugan dimensions representing there dorm. Anime: School.jpg|battle zone high school.png|fusion red dorm Category:Fanon Series